Yoda
The wizened Jed Master Yoda is a living legend to the Jedi order, the personification of its ideals. He is nearly 900 years old when Senator Palpatine is elected Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. Yoda plays a significant part in the events surrounding the start of the Clone Wars. He forges close friendships with the Wookiees during the war and spends much of his time away from Coruscant. He escapes the destruction and death caused by Order 66, and when the Jedi order is destroyed, Yoda retreats into hiding on Dagobah to await the day he will be needed to help restore balance to the Force. To that end, Yoda trains Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Jedi and helps prepare him to confront Darth Vader and the Emperor. This task complete Yoda finally succumbs to age and, like so many Jedi before him, become one with the Force. Rise of the Empire Era Considered by many to be the wisest of all Jedi, Yoda is a senior member of the High Council and highly respected by virtually the entire Jedi Order. Not much of his personal history is known, but the fact that he has trained Jedi for eight hundred years is widely known even by the politicians of the Galactic Senate and many other high-ranking officials of the Republic. Most Jedi in this timeframe have received at least some training from Yoda, most often as younglings. Throughout the Clone Wars, Yoda leads troops on the front lines, mounted on his kybuck with lightsaber in hand. Throughout the war, Master Yoda continues to show concern for the lives of his soldiers as well as the state of the Republic and the Jedi Order. Rebellion Era Saga Edition Core Rules |refpage=268 |size=Small |species=Unknown |classes=Jedi 8 / Jedi Knight 7 / Jedi Master 5 |dp=4 |fp=8 |force=Strong in the Force |init=+18 |senses=Force Perception |perception=+24 (UtF) |languages=Basic, Cerean, Shyriiwook (understand only) |fort=33 |ref=37 |flatfoot=34 |will=38 |defenses=Block, Deflect |hp=174 |threshold=33 |immune=fear effects |speed=4 squares |melee1=lightsaber +25 (2d8+16) |melee2=lightsaber +24/+24 (2d8+16) with Double Attack |melee3=lightsaber +19/+19/+19 (2d8+16) with Triple Attack |ranged1=by weapon +23 |bab=20 |grapple=14 |attackoptions=Acrobatic Strike, Double Attack, Triple Attack |specialactions=Redirect Shot, Serenity, Skilled Advisor |powers=battle strike ×2, farseeing, Force disarm, Force slam ×2, Force thrust, mind trick ×2, move object +2, negate energy, rebuke ×3, surge ×2, vital tranfser |utf=24 |secrets=Devastating Power, Distant Power, Multitarget Power, Quickeng Power |techniques=Improved Sense Force, Force Point Recovery ×2 |cha=19 |con=11 |dex=16 |int=15 |str=8 |wis=21 |talents=Ataru, Block, Deflect, Force Perception, Foresight, Multiattack Proficiency (lightsabers ×2), Redirect Shot, Severing Strike, Skilled Advisor, Visions |feats=Acrobatic Strike, Double Attack (lihtsabers), Force Sensitivity, Force Training ×3, Running Attack, Skill Focus {Use the Force), Skill Training (Acrobatics), Strong in the Force, Triple Attack (lightsabers), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers, simple weapons) |skills=Acrobatics +18, Initiative +18 (may spend a Force Point to reroll and keep better result), Knowledge (galactic lore) +17, Knowledge (tactics) +17, Use the Force +24 (may substitute for Perception checks) |posessions=lightsaber (self-built), cane, Jedi robes }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Lore Category:Encyclopedia Galactica Category:Core Rules Category:Clone Wars